The overall objective is the completion of Task IV for the Breast Cancer Detection Demonstration Long-Term Follow-Up project. Specifically, the proposed Contractor shall complete ongoing analyses and provide data management support to complete three (3) major studies. These analyses are to be performed and directed by a consultant who will be authorized by the proposed contract. All activities will pertain mainly to the data management and analyses necessary to complete certain reports.